mangafandomcom-20200224-history
David Gasman
David Gasman is an actor, director and translator who also directs cartoons and video games and does voices for commercials and documentaries. He has appeared in many popular cartoons and video games, such as Rayman and Code Lyoko. In his acting career, he has acted in movies like Jefferson in Paris, The Bourne Identity, Arthur and the Vengeance of Maltazard, Babylon A.D., and Largo Winch as well as in over fifty theatrical productions including several musicals. Gasman currently lives in Paris, France but is an American-born citizen. Works *David Gasman is an American actor, director and translator living in Paris, France (he moved there from Seattle, Washington, where he was born and raised). He has been voicing and directing characters in video games, cartoons, commercials and documentaries since 1992. He has acted in over 2000 cartoon episodes and directed hundreds. He voiced a role in the English version of Persepolis with Sean Penn, and did voices in Ratatouille and Igor's ADR Parisian French dub, the former of which he did with a small number of his fellow Code Lyoko voice artists. *Gasman has acted in small roles in several films, including Largo Winch and From Paris With Love with John Travolta. He also appears briefly in Babylon A.D. and has a small role in the live action portion of Arthur and the Invisibles 2 and 3, in which he also replaces actor Robert De Niro as the voice of the Minimoy King. He also voices the King of the Bogos. Gasman will be appearing with Monica Bellucci and French comic Eric Judor in a TV series airing in 2011. *He is the voice of Twinsen in Little Big Adventure 2 *He is the voice of Rayman in the Rayman games, and does several voices in the Raving Rabbids series. *He is the voice of Ed in Tonic Trouble. *Along with voicing several characters himself, including the main character Lucas Kane, he directed the voice acting in Fahrenheit (AKA Indigo Prophecy) which was nominated for Best Voice Acting by several gaming sites. *Gasman voiced Strummer in Scruff. *Gasman does the voices of Jim, William, Herb, Yumi's Father, Xana, and others in the cartoon series Code Lyoko. David was quoted as saying he probably enjoys voicing Jim the most, as he's the funniest character. *David Gasman is a voice actor for one or more of the characters in Kya: Dark Lineage. David did main voices in these video games: Heavy Rain, Fahrenheit (known as Indigo Prophecy outside Europe), Syberia II, Alone in the Dark 2 and Alone in the Dark 3, Egyptian Prophecy: Fate of Ramses, Curse: The Eye of Isis, Kya: Dark Lineage, XIII, Beyond Good & Evil, Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc, Hitchcock: The Final Cut, Rayman Rush, The Cameron Files: The Secret of Loch Ness, Rayman Arena, Cameron Files: Pharaoh's Curse, Atlantis 3: The New World, Dragon Riders: Chronicles of Pern, Dracula 2: The Last Sanctuary, Rayman 2, Dracula: The Resurrection, Outcast, Faust, Omikron: The Nomad Soul, Dark Earth, Lost Eden, The Adventures of Valdo and Marie, and Atlantis: The Lost Tales, as well as many dozens of others. * Gasman also acted the main role in a funny short film called Showdown of the Godz, about a man whose obsession with Godzilla threatens to ruin his marriage and career. Actor George Takei of Star Trek fame also appears in the film. David has gone on record as being a die-hard fan of Star Trek. *Gasman directed the voice acting and voiced main characters Sir Rodrick, the Duke, and his evil pet cockroach, Rex, in the cartoon show "Gawayn". External links * Category:Actors from Washington (U.S. state) Category:American voice actors Category:American video game actors Category:Living people Category:People from Seattle, Washington Category:Year of birth missing (living people) fr:David Gasman pl:David Gasman ru:Гэзмен, Дэвид